One-shots about Koko and Garmadon
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Just organizing some stuff, One-shots about Garmadon and Koko. Pretty much the adults.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so my dad is fine and we have a new car. But I still have major blocks on creativity. So I'm going to organize the One-shots, to see if that helps. I'm going to post a new story and it will be all the shots focused on Garmadon and Koko. Unless you are a new reader you have already seen the stories unless it posted tomorrow then it is probably new and I got over the block. Have a good day/night.**


	2. Lady Montera Garmadon

**Hey! So, I'm convinced that I'm just writing the ANs for myself. Enjoy!**

 **RandomDragon2.0 and SkylorChan helped me with decisions on names and who is Lloyd's father since Misako is a girl.**

Lord Iron Dragon lunged at the general in front of him. "Where does Garmadon get these guys?" he asked aloud. "It's not that hard, M'lord. I mean, there are plenty of people who hate Ninjago and other small countries I take over to get more recruits," a female voice explained from behind him. He thought that Garmadon was a boy! "Let me guess, you finally drew me out and think that you can easily destroy me because you are supposedly better than others," Lady Garmadon said with air quotes. Lord Iron Dragon turned around and study the woman in front of him. She was terrible looking, for someone with four arms. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and it rested on her shoulder, her armor hugged her curves, and her red eyes seemed to be taunting him. "No, I just. I was told you were Lord Garmadon. Not that I'm saying you would be incapable of fighting because your female that would be ridiculous. I just didn't expe-" Garmadon placed a finger on his lips, he froze and turned a little red. She chuckled, "Your rambling is kind of cute, reminds me of an old friend. And as much as I would like to sit around all day reminiscing, life is short and fate already hates me as it is. So, why don't you surrender and I won't kill you, kay? she asked. He almost agreed, but then his brain caught up and registered what she said. "No, I swore to bring justice and peace," he snapped. "I'm glad you think that it would have been so boring if you hadn't," she cooed. He blinked and quickly parried the sword coming for his neck. "You know I must ask. How often do you fight around here?" the hero almost got hit with her next blow. "Oh, you know, every Tuesday and Thursday," he retorted. Clanging where swords met, flashes of the light glinting off the blades, and the banter of two enemies took up the rest of the night.

Kade groaned as he sat up. His alarm was blaring in his ears. He stayed up fighting way too late. He stretched only to whimper in pain. He lifted his shirt to see tons of bruises, Lad- Montera, she said that she actually liked him calling her that, never was able to hit him with her blade but her lower arms and a few kicks definitely left a mark to remind him that she'll be back tonight. He got up, biting his lip to avoid alerting any of the staff that he was in pain. They would just assume he made one of his parents mad again but he'll receive quite a scolding from Maya, the new head maid that figured out what he had been doing after two nights of him sneaking out. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He would be going to a charter school but ditching to stop a certain warlor-lady got him expelled. Not that he minded, he didn't have friends there and he doesn't have at his school now. It's easier that way. He went through the normal, tedious daily routine of go to school, come home from school, struggles with homework for a few hours, and go to bed. Usually, he would get up an hour later and go fight Garmadon's armies, but she hasn't attacked yet and his eyelids were just so heavy. He was out in two minutes.

Montera woke up and glared at the pathetic piece of metal her ex-friend with benefits gave her. Clouse gave her that helmet to make her stronger in battle and she would heal faster. They hated each other at that point, but he wanted to be the one to defeat her. Not some random snake. So either the magic wore off or that kid was actually better than the others. Montera sat up, time to act like a normal citizen that wasn't trying to take over the world to change CPS laws so she could get her son back. Today was going to be more pleasant than listening to Samukai gripe about losing to her. She stopped by the CPS office, they don't know she is Lady Garmadon. "You have shown to be quite stable the past month and a half. Keep it up for eleven and half more and you might get visiting rights," the lady behind the desk chimed cheerfully. "Visiting rights? I was told that I could get custody," Montera barely kept her voice level. "Well, that was before we discovered who the father was," the lady's glasses were on the tip of her nose. "I haven't seen him in almost a full year. I don't ever plan on making the mistake of going to that place ever again," Montera was taking deep breaths, if she lost it now she'll never get to see Lloyd. "Yes, well Master Chen can not leave the island but his brother, Clouse Chen can," Montera groaned and hit her head on the counter. "Are you alright?"

Misako cooed over her nephew. "Montera just sent me a message… they'll give her visiting rights because they found out who Lloyd's father is," Wu sat beside her with a bottle in his hand. Misako put the bottle aside, "He doesn't seem interested in the bottle, Wu. Monta isn't the only one that is upset with the separation," Misako told her husband, but her words fell on deaf ears. "How would they know who the father is, we don't even know. Doesn't she have the right to withhold the information, or is that only when the mother doesn't know the name of the father?" Wu muttered under his breath. Misako just stared at him. _Why did I marry him, again?_ she wondered as he continued to ignore her. Wu just kept muttering about CPS as Misako got up and went inside taking the bottle with her. _Maybe a picture of Monta will get you to eat._ she thought towards the depressed baby.

 **So, I feel like Wu probably would have been too preoccupied to really pay attention to Misako, but I think Montera would be straight and may have liked Rei when she was much younger. Also, if you guys didn't guess it already Clouse is Lloyd's dad in this. Should I make this into an actual story? I really want to, but if you guys don't want it I'll wait until I get the ones you did want closer to completion. Maybe, I liked this one more than Lloyd's Dragon.**


	3. The Warrior and The Cursed Oni

Koko glared at her new enemy. He appeared to be an Oni from tails of old, but more human. It was honestly kind of disturbing. "What did you do with him?" she asked referring to her father. "You asked for him to be returned home and you stay in his place. So where do you think he is?" he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'duh, what did you expect?' She looked down with a frown, her father has done so much for her and she basically just tossed it all away. She looked out the window, 'I'm sorry father, I love you' she thought. "Come on," he said and he started walking away. "I thought I," she started. "Do you want to stay here in the dungeon? Because I certainly won't stop you," he said, his dark form already blending in with the shadows. She got up and followed him, reluctantly of course. "My father was sick, he wasn't even here that long. What happened?" she wondered aloud. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Garmadon asked rhetorically. Koko shot him a look. "It was raining when he came in, and he was appeared to have been attacked by wolves," he said after a sigh. "But I didn't see any wounds," she said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Don't think about it too much, sweetie, you might think I'm not your big, bad captor," he said with a lopsided grin. "Do you want me to think the worse about you?" she asked incredulously. "Wouldn't want you to get Stockholm Syndrome," he replied. "Careful," he said using one of his _lower?_ arms to catch her. "You have four," he just raised his eyebrow. "Wow, so observant for noticing that after...fifteen, no, twenty minutes after meeting me," he said sarcastically. "Well sorry, I was preoccupied. And also, Stockholm Syndrome usually affects victims who get raped, or sexually harassed as a coping mechanism," she snapped. "Really, guess we don't have to worry about it then," he smiled.

They walked in silence for awhile, when all of a sudden "Get back here, your father will kill me if found out that I let you up here," rang out. Garmadon's eyes widen and he took off. Koko scrambled after the much taller person. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, stay put," was all she heard before she went around a corner. "Daddy," her eyes widen in shock as a blond toddler reached out and started moving toward the four-armed man. "Lloyd, stay there," Garmadon frowned, his son managed to get in a dangerous position on the parapets what seemed to be just out of reach. The toddler looked at his father with wide eyes, he didn't understand, did he do something wrong and make Daddy mad at him? His bright green eyes started to water. Koko looked at the child who was close to falling off, she moved faster than his father and swept him up from his dangerous position. Be picked up by the weird lady pushed Lloyd over edge and he started bawling, "Da-daddy," he sobbed. Koko looked at the child in surprise, usually, kids love her. "Sshh," she felt Garmadon take the crying toddler. "It's okay, Lloyd, I'm not mad at you. I was just worried that you would get hurt," he soothed. Lloyd settled down, Daddy wasn't mad, Daddy uses that voice when everything is going to be alright.


	4. New year

**I'm just doing the whole thing instead of four**

Wu walked up to the monastery, this simple act, of going to his childhood home, shouldn't scare him. It didn't, no, it terrified him. He kept remembering the last time he did this.

* * *

Young Wu was walking through Ninjago City, accept it was more like a town at the time. Merchants were shouting their deals over each other, friends turning into enemies, trying to sell as much as they could so they can start the new year rich. Wu saw a teapot, his old one cracked, it was blue and shiny and handle that would make carrying it so much easier. "How much is that teapot?" Wu asked. The merchant looked at him with a critical eye. "You don't seem like a tea drinker," the merchant finally said. "Why should that matter to you?" Wu asked. "It comes with a matching cup. For fifty yen," Wu frowned, he wouldn't be able to buy the food he needed. "How about fifteen yen," Wu asked. "Do you want just the cup?" the man asked back in retort. "Twenty yen and I tell you how to get Mystake's tea," Wu smirked in triumph. The merchant looked at him, "Thirty and I throw in this straw hat," he said. "I can help set you up with Maya," Wu grinned victoriously at his friend, Rey. "Ten yen for the straw hat, teapot, and cup," Rey pouted, now what was he going to give Wu for his birthday?

Wu continued walking through town, he bought a basket and food to put in it. He looked up at the monastery with a frown. He glanced around, a few shortcuts shouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Older Wu sat on a rock, knowing that shortcuts cause long delays. He chuckled at his younger self's foolishness. He poured himself a cup of tea, he was true to his word. Maya and Rey wen ton a few dates and got married after that and had Nya and Kai. The teapot, cup, and straw hat have lasted through all of it. Wu smiled fondly at the memories. He remembered getting lost and Garmadon being extremely upset about having to find him, he smiled knowing that Garmadon had been actually worried and didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Wu looked away guilty as his brother scolded him, "Why did you have to go and try to take a shortcut. You were father's favorite, you should know that shortcuts make for long delays," Garmadon's lecture was turning more into more of a rant. "And annoyed brothers, apparently," Wu said with a roll of his eyes. Garmadon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Misako is going to give you an earful too, you know," Garmadon told him. "I know, I'm really sorry," Wu apologized again. "Let's hurry. Misako had to leave already with her parents, so it will just be us now," Garmadon grumbled. Wu followed his brother through the streets. Garmadon taking shortcuts by going above the city. "I thought shortcuts made for long delays," Wu called out. "If you can't see where you're going, then yes they do," Garmadon answered amusedly. Wu pouted but followed his older brother over buildings onto main streets and finally to the base of the steps to get to the monastery. "Race you to the top, brother," Garmadon called out as he started climbing up the side instead of the stairs. Wu blinked and started racing up the stairs determined to beat his brother. Once at the top gasping for air he put the supplies he brought in the market down. He glanced around triumphantly, he beat Garmadon to the top. "What took you so long brother, I already have the blanket laid down and feel like I have been lounging for about an hour," Wu's shoulders slumped when he heard Garmadon tease him. "I can't exactly scale the side of the mountain while I'm holding supplies for tonight," Wu retorted. "I thought you could summon an elemental dragon," Wu froze, he didn't think of that.

* * *

Wu frowned, he had to get over his terror of bringing this tradition back. He focused and tried. It didn't work. Wu sighed, walking could actually do him some good, otherwise he'll be like his students. He did not wish to set a bad example for them. He stood up and started walking again. He paused when he heard footsteps echoing his. They stopped after a moment, Wu started walking again. The echo followed, Wu glanced behind him. There was a man behind him. The man reached for his katana, Wu glanced at his stance. The man planned to use a lightning strike to slash his in the chest. Wu gripped his staff before connecting it with the man's chin. The man stumbled back. "Your stance needs to wider next time, you also might want to get a new blacksmith. Your katana is flimsy and dull, I would suggest going to Rei Bilens he will probably remake it much better," Wu said as pulled the katana out of its scabbard. "Why are you telling me this?" the man asked after he recovered. "I believe you didn't choose this life, did you?" Wu asked him. The man shook his head, "Want to tell me what happened?" Wu asked sitting down next to the man. The man started explaining and Wu poured him a cup of tea.

Wu smiled as the man walked away happy with the knowledge that he can fix his life. Wu continued on his journey feeling much less fearful, if he could help that man then maybe this won't terrible. He summoned his elemental dragon and frowned, not solid enough to hold Wu himself, but enough to carry his groceries. Wu sighed but knew it was better than nothing.

Wu got up to the top he looked around the monastery. "Do not think you won again, brother," a voice came from behind him, "I was actually waiting for an hour this time," Garmadon smirked. "Yes, well I got all the groceries and I was attacked," Wu defended. "You look fine," Garmadon said with nonchalance. Wu smiled as he saw his brother doing a quick assessment of him. "I talked with my attacker, he is on his way to get a new job now. Makes me wonder, what if I had actually talked to you more if," Garmadon stopped him. "Let's not wonder about what if's. Let's focus on the future we have now," Wu chuckled and poured two cups of tea. "To the future, and whatever it may hold," Garmadon smiled and nodded in agreement.


	5. Elements v Serpentine

**Still a paragraph**

Montera watched as a girl worked with Clouse messing with her helmet. "Okay, try it on now and when you take it off it should return you to normal," the girl Montera honestly couldn't remember the name of. Montera put it on, waited a few moments, took it off, and then got zapped. She sat up and looked around, "Well, did it work?" she asked. Rei and Maya made a face and shook their heads. "If anything it's worse," Rei said, Maya smacked him. Maya kneeled next to Montera and started running her hand through her hair. "Maya, how bad is it?" Montera asked. "It looks like you were electrocuted," she gave a pointed look at the master of lighting. "I didn't do it on purpose, I got overly excited and then disappointed," she argued. Montera just let her head drop with a thud. "It might just be this place, you know?" Rei tried to comfort her, "You have been the closest, and I really mean the closest to escaping." the master of lighting jerked her head toward Rei. "That's not true, remember? The master of light escaped," she said cheerfully. "Sweetie, we didn't want to upset you, but the master of light died. They plan on finding his wife to bring in, she is supposedly with child. But they didn't even bother with his body, it's still over there," Maya pointed at an 'empty chair' the master of lighting's eyes watered. "We're all going to die here and then they are going to bring our kids in to suffer the same fate as us," she wailed. The door opened, Professor O.L. Cyrus Borg entered on his wheelchair. "Good news everyone, you're getting released,"


	6. Maleficent Auish

Koko grimaced " _How will I know it's you?" she asked him. "You will,"._ She can't believe she was stupid enough to trust him, she can't go back home she already told her parents she was moving out. Maybe she can crash with some friends until she gets a job? What friends? She didn't really have any. She sat on the wall that surrounded her high school. Koko glanced around, maybe she missed him. There, no nevermind. Garmadon would never be that good with kids. She stared, she wasn't even going to deny it. Just it was so cute. There were two faes, a son and a father, or maybe brothers? She wasn't sure. The older one looked up and met her eyes. He smirked and waved. She looked behind her, there was no one behind her. She looked back at him, he was chuckling about something before beckoning her again. Koko frowned, he was a stranger that she has never met before, but he has a child with him. Or was the baby a cover to lure people. "Well I guess I overestimated your intelligence, Lady Iron Dragon," her head jerked up, it was the fae! B-but he has Garmadon's voice an-and Garmadon has a ki- oh. "I didn't expect you to be so pale," she quickly covered. He was really pale, you could take a picture of him and the only thing that would give it away that it was color was his eyes. "Effects A18D3A53of the venom from the Great Devourer," he said forlornly. He plopped down next to her on the wall. "You don't actually expect me to believe you, right?" he shrugged. "It's your choice to decide whether I'm lying or not. You have a 50/50 chance of being right," she blinked, his wings capturing her attention part way through his mini-speech. They touched his shoulder bone and had really defined muscles around them, actually, all of his muscles were defined, and wait a minute. "W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Koko tore her gaze from his chest and looked in the opposite direction of her enemy/best friend, she's still in denial about that. "It's too hot for a shirt," his wings stretched out then flapped a few times, creating a very nice breeze. "You don't have anything, light enough?" she squeaked out. "The skeletons don't bother you, and they don't wear anything," he picked up his son and bounced him slightly on his knee. Koko's head snapped back at him, "First of all, I did not need that image. Second, they're dead," her face flushed from anger and embarrassment. Garmadon chuckled and waved his hand, a light, loose, greenish, black shirt was suddenly covering his chest. "Better?" he asked in amusement. "Yes, thank you," they sat in silence for a while. Koko saw some girls from her gym class, they were talking and just suddenly stopped. "So, I hope you have a place to stay, because I kind of decided to take this as an opportunity to cut off ties with my controlling parents," she said, not really caring about the girls. "Yeah, it's secluded and protected by a magic veil, anybody trying to find it or just wandering in the woods will find themselves where they enter the forest. Unless I bring them in myself, you won't be able to bring anybody but Lloyd or myself there," he explained. "What if it's an emergency?" she asked. "Then you get my brother, he lives in the temple of fragile foundations, last I checked. That was about two months ago, he may have moved to father's monastery though," Garmadon said not really easing her concern. "I have a group project that is supposed to meet at my place in a few days," he frowned. "Tell them you moved out and you are trying to sort stuff out," he reached out to a tree and pulled off a couple apples. He tossed one to her and held the other in his mouth. She looked at him in confusion, _When did that tree ever have apples?_ All of a sudden Lloyd was placed in her arms. She just blinked and watched as he stood up and pulled a flower from another tree. He took back Lloyd and handed the small boy the flower. The child happily sucked at it. " I can't lie to them, they are the closest thing to have friends," she said as she got over her shock. "Swear them to secrecy," he said with a sigh.

Koko felt like she just stepped into a cartoon. There was a small stream and tons of a tree and, and is that a nest? She wanted to investigate it. Garmadon's wings snapped open and flew up to it. _Nevermind_ she thought. _I wonder where I'll be sleeping_ Koko wondered. She started to wander around the magic-filled area. There were more flowers that Lloyd drank out of earlier, but they were on the ground. She walked back to the tree and sat in the shade. _Was that singing_ she thought. Koko listened, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Lord Garmadon, feared evil warrior, sang his son to sleep. A giggle slipped past her fingers. The singing stopped, "High school has drowned students in homework since I went, Koko," his voice rang out. "I did it while I was waiting for you to show up. Wait high school existed when you were a kid?" the question gave way to silence. Koko couldn't believe she even said that. "How old do you think I am?" he finally asked. "Um, well before I knew you were a fae, I thought thirty to forty, but now I think you are closer to hundred, hundred twenty," she had started climbing up the tree, it was easier to have a conversation when you could see the person you were talking to. "I'm twenty-eight,"


	7. Feelings

Emperor Garmadon overlooked the city feeling empty. He thought back to when he was happy before he had been banished to the Cursed Realm. Before he had been cleansed of evil he was happier then he was now. _What's different?_ he wondered. Lloyd in his black jacket hugging him in the volcano flashed through his mind. "Oh," he said quietly. He had a goal, a reason to conquer the city. He was going to make so they could be together, he-he almost killed him. Something burned on his cheek, he touched his face. A tear of purple fire lingered on his hand before it dissipated into smoke.

A crunch of footsteps alerted him of his uninvited guest. He whipped and drew his sword, blocking a blow to his upper shoulder. Garmadon put some weight behind the sword, his attacker stumbled backwards. He approached them swinging the sword towards their neck. They dropped down and swung their legs with enough force to pull his legs out from under him. He fell onto his side in surprise, almost running himself through. His attacker jumped up and pointed their sword at his neck. He felt a smirk slip onto his lips, he felt thrilled. His attacker pulled back when he smirked, clearly put off. Hadn't they won? Garmadon used their trick from earlier and kick out their legs. His attacker shouted in surprise and fell down, the hood that had hid their identity earlier fell. Garmadon stood up and gazed at the women who had actually been a challenge, not much of one but a challenge nevertheless. He studied her for a moment before offering her his upper hand. Her brown eyes glanced at his hand and his face in hesitation. He raised an eyebrow at her, she took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet. "You do this often?" he said jokingly. She blinked at him and snorted, "Yeah, you know, every Tuesday and Thursday," she said with a smile. Garmadon bit his lip, he hasn't felt like this since before he had been banished to the Underworld. He pulled away from her in slight shame. She was at least ten years younger than him not to mention he is already married and has a son. "You are a decent fighter, you need some practice and a better stance but you have great potential," he told her without really giving any thought to his chaos of emotions. "I don't mind the idea of an apprentice," he resisted the urge to smack himself. She blinked at him, "I'm part of the Resistance," she deadpanned. "You would be a great double agent," he offered. She glared at him, "You really think I would join you?" she asked, malice lacing her voice. "Of course not, things would be boring if you did. I should be thanking you, now I have a reason to look forward to defeating the Resistance. My victories will no longer seem empty," he bowed somewhat mockingly. She scoffed, "I suggest you run now, the Quiet One will be back soon and I would find things much more enjoyable if I fight you myself," he said rising to a relaxed stance.

She looked at him in prehension, she quickly turned and ran scaling down Borg Tower. Garmadon stood over where she left, watching her jump down and run away from the tower. She looked back at him before pulling her hood over her red hair and raced away getting lost in the sea of people. "Emperor Garmadon, I have some distressing news… It seems the elemental masters have joined the Resistance," Garmadon smirked. Things were becoming more interesting after all.


	8. Finally Right

**So... Hi, my life is making it really hard to update, truly sorry. I'm in an awkward we aren't really sure if we want to be friends or romantic partners with a boy from my church who is also autistic... yeah that's about the best I have for my random fact.**

Garmadon watch as Koko packed her bags and… and Lloyd's bags. "Koko," he said mournfully. "No, just don't Garmadon. I love you but I can't let your, _our_ son become a warlord!" she said gesturing at the sleeping child in the crib. "I can change, please, I just need some time," Garmadon begged. "That's what you said last time right before you conquered three countries!" Koko shouted. Garmadon winced, "Please, Koko, let me come with you," she looked at her begging husband for a moment.

The silence strangled him until cries of the once sleeping infant broke it. Garmadon looked at Koko for a moment before she just gestured to Lloyd in a sort of helpless way. "He likes you better than me anyways," her voice sounded tired as it did oftenly these days. He picked up Lloyd and rocked him back and forth until he made cooing sounds. "You can come but if you screw up, even just once, you have to leave. Understand?" she asked. Garmadon lit up like a match and nodded. "I mean it, one thing wrong and you're gone," she told him as she started packing him a bag.

* * *

The next morning they put the stuff in the boat. "But sir, if Samukai takes over then he'll start attacking Ninjago again!" Nuchal told him.

Garmadon grimaced and looked at Koko, "What do you think would be the best course action?" he asked her. "How bad was it last time?" Garmadon grimaced. "It was-it was bad. And he could die then," he answered after a moment.

Koko frowned, "Does Garmadon have to stay here to give orders?" she asked the skeletons. "Not to give them, just to enforce them," Cruncha explained.

"He could relinquish his position to someone else but they have to be able to defeat Samukai in battle that way if he challenges them," Nuchal mentioned. Koko stared off in space as she consider some things. "Stay here," she held up a hand as Garmadon opened his mouth to protest, "Let me finish, stay here for a few days to figure out who would be best fit to be the new leader. Then you can meet me at the docks," Koko said.

Garmadon grimaced but nodded in agreement. He sighed after a moment and spoke, "My brother will let you stay with him for a few days, if I'm not back after a week we'll meet at his place and he will expect you to look for a job or a different living area by then." He touched her cheek softly she nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you soon," she said before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on his nose. "Soon," he repeated with a smile.

* * *

"I'm not crying I'm just allergic to cats,"

Everybody chuckled wryly at the obvious lie. "I think this calls for a celebration," somebody shouted.

The party had been loud and much more fun than Garmadon's. He found himself smiling and laughing, something that he hadn't truly been sincere with since Koko left. Speaking of her;

"Hey," her wonderful voice said from behind him. He looked at her, "Hey," she gave him a soft awkward smile. "May I?" she gestured to a spot next to him. "Yep," he said stepping to the left before directing his gaze to the city. She leaned on the railing and looked at the city.

"Isn't it beautiful?"she asked. He nodded and smiled tightly, he looked down at the railing and back at the city.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For breaking my promise, for never being there."

"I forgave you a long time ago… the apology is still nice though," she said leaning her head against his top left bicep. A small ocean breeze played with her hair and loose clothing. He looked at her and smiled. His bottom arm wrapped itself around her waist and he felt as if everything was finally right in the world.

"Garmadon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to move in with us? With Lloyd and and with me?" the question was so timid. Did she really think he would say no?

"How could I refuse such a kind offer from a true lady?" he pressed a kiss on her temple. He takes it back now everything is truly right with the world.

 **I originally planned for this to be a fluffy funny AU and the story said you can have fluff but no AU or crossover. I changed my writing style, you should tell me what you think about it in the comments.**


End file.
